Timeline
This timeline page outlines when well-known animals, humans, and other popular characters first appeared/were born in the UCU. Keep in mind that this page is still a work in progress. ???,???,???,??? BC Before the creation of the multiverse, an endless pool of monsters lives within the void. These monsters include The Lich & Hunsen Abadeer (Adventure Time), the Chaos King (Marvel Comics), Joe, Chaos (Greek Mythology), & Azathoth (Lovecraftian Mythology). 403,000,000,000 BC Birth of Ara Astaroth. ??,???,???,??? BC The Darkness (Supernatural) wakes up within the Void, some time later both God & Death also awaken. God attempts to create many worlds however The Darkness constantly destroys them. To combat her, God creates 4 Archangels (Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, & Raphael) to seal her away. 13,800,000,000 BC The "original" universe forms. However, it will be reset many times in the future. 13,000,000,000 BC Formation of the Milky Way galaxy. 7,000,000,000 BC Polaris, the north star, first forms in space. 4,600,000,000 BC The sun enters its main sequence and shines its first light. 4,570,000,000 BC Earth forms from the debris still remaining around the sun. 4,530,000,000 BC The moon, a large dragon egg, appears/forms around this time in orbit of the Earth. 4,404,000,000 BC Oldest terrestrial material known to have formed on Earth. 4,250,000,000 BC Earliest possible appearance of microscopic life. 4,100,000,000 BC "Remains of biotic life" were found in 4.1 billion-year-old rocks in western Australia. 4,000,000,000 BC Possible first appearance of plate tectonic activity in the Earth's crust. 3,800,000,000 BC Oldest banded iron formations found. 3,500,000,000 BC The split between bacteria and archaea occurs as the "tree of life" begins branching out - varieties of Eubacteria begin to radiate out globally. 3,400,000,000 BC Minions in turn split off from the bacteria. 3,260,000,000 BC One of the largest recorded impact events occurs near the Barberton Greenstone Belt, when a 36 mile asteroid leaves a crater almost 300 miles across! 3,200,000,000 BC Assembly of the Ur supercontinent to cover between 12–16% of the current continental crust. 2,940,000,000 BC Yilgarn Craton of western Australia forms by the accretion of a multitude of formerly present blocks or terranes of existing continental crust. 2,900,000,000 BC Assembly of the Kenorland supercontinent, based upon the core of the Baltic shield. 2,705,000,000 BC Major komatiite eruption, possibly global. 2,600,000,000 BC Oldest known giant carbonate platform. Saturation of oxygen in ocean sediments is reached. 2,500,000,000 BC The oxygen-consuming lifeforms slowly begin to wipe out the older forms of microbes. 2,100,000,000 BCE Earliest known eukaryote fossils found. 2,050,000,000 BC Significant orogeny in most continents. 2,000,000,000 BC First acritarchs. 1,850,000,000 BC Bacterial viruses (bacteriophage) emerge. 1,800,000,000 BC Supercontinent Columbia forms, one of whose fragments will be known as Nena. 1,500,000,000 BC First structurally complex eukaryotes (Hododyskia). 1,400,000,000 BC Major increase in Stromatolite diversity with widespread blue-green algae colonies and reefs dominating. 1,200,000,000 BC Rodinia, the first large supercontinent, first forms. 1,100,000,000 BC First dinoflagellates evolve. 1,000,000,000 BC Decline in stromatolite reef populations begins. Rodinia starts to break up. First vaucherian algae. 900,000,000 BC The choanoflagellates appear; these are the closest relatives of the animal kingdom. 830,000,000 BC Rifts develop on Rodinia, forcing it apart. 820,000,000 BC The earliest of the aliens known as the Clorns evolve on their home planet. They establish a large interstellar empire that rules the Milky Way for 10 million years before collapsing due to overpopulation and internal conflict. 775,000,000 BC The earth freezes over completely - a bitter cold period that will not be surpassed until the middle of the third millennium. 750,000,000 BC First Protozoa appears: As creatures like Paramecium, Amoeba and Melanocyrillium evolve, the first animal-like cells become distinctive from plants. 700,000,000 BC Fossils of testate Amoeba first appear: first complex metazoans leave unconfirmed biomarkers. 650,000,000 BC First demosponges appear (earliest possible ancestors of Spongebob Squarepants). 635,000,000 BC Our planet finally warms up from the great snowball Earth ice age. 575,000,000 BC First Ediacaran-type fossils. 560,000,000 BC Trace fossils, e.g worm burrows, and small bilaterally symmetrical animals appear. Earliest arthropods. Earliest fungi. First appearance of Charnia, a frond-like creature. 558,000,000 BC Dickinsonia, a large slow moving disc-like creature, first appears - the discovery of fat molecules in its tissues make it the first confirmed true metazoan animal. 555,000,000 BC The first possible mollusk, Kimberella, first appears. 550,000,000 BC First possible comb-jellies, sponges, corals, and anemones. 542,000,000 BC The Cambrian explosion initiates the emergence of most forms of complex life, including vertebrates (fish), arthropods, echinoderms and mollusks. 530,000,000 BC First fish - appearance of Myllokunmingia. First walking with monsters episode. 525,000,000 BC First graptolites. 520,000,000 BC First trilobites. 510,000,000 BC Earliest crustaceans. 505,000,000 BC The first great apex predator, Anomalocaris, dominates the seas. 480,000,000 BC Development of a jaw. 460,000,000 BC First crinoids. 450,000,000 BC Plants and arthropods colonize the land. Sharks evolve. First horseshoe crabs and starfish (ancestors of Patrick Star). 443,700,000 BC The explosion of a supernova floods Earth with deadly gamma rays, causing one of the first major mass extinctions of life in its history. 433,000,000 BC The great Glen fault begins shaping the Scottish highlands. 430,000,000 BC First appearance of Cooksonia, the oldest known plant to have a stem with vascular tissue. 421,000,000 BC First creature took a breath of air. First ray-finned fish and land scorpions. 415,000,000 BC Cephalaspis, an iconic member of the Osteostraci, first appears as the most advanced of the jawless fish. One of them takes part in the events of another walking with monsters episode. 410,000,000 BC First toothed fish and nautiloids. 395,000,000 BC First of the tetrapods, or four-limbed creatures that can move across land. 380,000,000 BC The first spiders and centipedes. 370,000,000 BC Cladoselache, an early shark, first appears. First amphibious fish. 372,000,000 BC The late Devonian extinction event. 360,000,000 BC First crabs and ferns. 350,000,000 BC First of the ratfish and hagfish evolve. 345,000,000 BC The first winged insects evolve. 330,000,000 BC The first reptiles evolve from the earlier amphibians. 320,000,000 BC First synapsids evolve. 318,000,000 BC First beetles. 306,000,000 BC Diplocaulus evolves in the swamps with an unusual boomerang-like skull. 300,000,000 BC Meganeura, a giant dragonfly, dominates the skies. Pangea, the most famous of the supercontinents, comes together. 296,000,000 BC Oldest known octopus fossil. 295,000,000 BC Dimetrodon evolves. 280,000,000 BC First cycads evolve. 275,000,000 BC First therapsids, or proto-mammals, begin to evolve. 270,000,000 BC Gorgonopsians, the apex predators of the late Permian period, first evolve. 252,000,000 BC Caused by the great volcanoes of the Siberian traps, 96% of all life on Earth perishes and our world is left a barren wasteland for centuries. New niches must be filled in the aftermath of the disaster. 245,000,000 BC First ichthyosaurs. 240,000,000 BC First flies and mosquitoes. Cynodonts and rhynchosaurs diversify. 225,000,000 BC The first of the famous dinosaurs evolve. Not counting minions, they are the first animals on Earth to talk. 220,000,000 BC First crocodilians (ancestors of Tick Tock Croc) and turtles (ancestors of Crush and Squirt). 215,000,000 BC The first mammals evolve. However, they remain as small rodents until about 66 million years ago. 210,000,000 BC Earliest elasmosaurs take to the water. 199,616,003 BC Volcanoes erupt globally, causing the Triassic extinction event. After the event, dinosaurs fill in the lost niches and dominate the world. 195,000,000 BC First pterosaurs (pterodactyls) appear. 192,000,000 BC First of the long-necked sauropod dinosaurs (ancestors of Littlefoot). 190,000,000 BC Pliosaurs evolve, along with many groups of primitive sea invertebrates. 180,000,000 BC Pangea begins to split into the continents we know today. 176,000,000 BC First stegosaurs. 170,000,000 BC First salamanders appear. 165,000,000 BC First stingrays appear, along with the first glycymeridid bivalves. First vampire squids. 164,000,000 BC Volaticotherium appears; it is the oldest known gliding mammal. 160,000,000 BC First ceratopsian dinosaurs appear. 155,000,000 BC First blood-sucking insects (ceratopogonids), rudist bivalves, and cheilostome bryozoans. Earliest birds begin to evolve from small, feathered dinosaurs. 153,000,000 BC First pine trees. 150,000,000 BC The Land Before Time 1-14 The Land Before Time TV series 145,000,000 BC First praying mantises. 140,000,000 BC First web-spinning spiders. 131,000,000 BC Eoconfuciusornis, a more advanced bird, lives in China around this time. 130,000,000 BC First flowering plants. Earliest krill appear in the oceans. 125,000,000 BC Yutyrannus, a large feathered predatory dinosaur, first appears. 122,000,000 BC Earliest ankylosaurs (club-tailed dinosaurs). 115,000,000 BC First monotreme mammals. 106,000,000 BC Spinosaurus, the largest carnivore to ever walk the land, lives at this time. 100,000,000 BC First bees (ancestors of Barry B. Benson). 90,000,000 BC Snakes begin losing their limbs. Earliest ticks. 80,000,000 BC First ants (ancestors of Flik from A Bug's Life). 77,000,000 BC Dinosaur Train Side note: Buddy probably came to this period as an egg somehow, because the T. Rex hasn't quite yet fully evolved at this time. 75,000,000 BC The ferocious velociraptor stalks the jungles of the Cretaceous. 70,000,000 BC Multituberculates diversify. Events of walking with dinosaurs 3D and march of the dinosaurs. The mosasaurus first evolves. 68,000,000 BC The mighty three-horned Triceratops evolves. Quetzalcoatlus, the pterodactyl ancestor of the dragons with a fifty foot wingspan, soars over the Cretaceous skies. 67,000,000 BC Tyrannosaurus rex evolves to rule as the king of the dinosaurs. 66,038,465 BC A six mile wide comet crashes into what will become Chicxulub, Mexico, reducing the dinosaurs in diversity and allowing mammals to grow larger and challenge them. Disney's Dinosaur takes place. 65,000,000 BC Pterodactyls diversify and soon evolve into the first dragons. First owls. Adventure Time Season 6 Episode 24 Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (Late Cretaceous Levels) 63,000,000 BC Our earliest primate ancestors evolve. 62,000,000 BC Penguins evolve (ancestors of Mumble, Skipper, Cody, and Pingu). 55,000,000 BC First tapirs appear. 52,500,000 BC First passerine birds (songbirds). 52,000,000 BC First bats. 50,000,000 BC The Night Fury evolves. 49,000,000 BC Whales return to the water. 45,000,000 BC Camels evolve in North America. 43,000,000 BC The Deadly Nadder evolves. 40,000,000 BC First canines appear (ancestors of Gromit and Dug the dog). 38,000,000 BC First bears appear. 37,000,000 BC First Nimravids. 36,000,000 BC First Monstrous Nightmares appear. 35,000,000 BC The first blades of grass sprout from the soils of Earth. Glyptodonts, ground sloths, peccaries, eagles, and hawks evolve. 34,000,000 BC Toothed whales and baleen whales diverge. 30,000,000 BC Pigs evolve. 28,000,000 BC The Paraceratherium evolves, becoming the largest land mammal ever. First pelicans (ancestors of Nigel from Finding Nemo) evolve. 26,000,000 BC Emergence of the first true elephants. 25,000,000 BC First deer. Cats evolve. 24,000,000 BC Earliest pinnipeds (seals). 23,000,000 BC Ostriches evolve. 20,000,000 BC The first giraffes, hyenas, and giant anteaters. Increase in bird diversity. First dolphins. 18,000,000 BC The Snipe (a.k.a Kevin from Up) evolves. 15,000,000 BC First bovids. Kangaroos appear in Australia. 11,000,000 BC The Red Death evolves. 10,000,000 BC The last common ancestor of man and the great apes stalks the Earth. First large horses. 9,000,000 BC Gigantopithecus blacki, ancestor of the Sasquatch and the Yeti, evolves in southeast Asia. 6,500,000 BC The first ape-men come down from the trees and walk upright. 4,800,000 BC Mammoths make their first thunderous appearance. 4,000,000 BC First talking mammals (besides the lemurs from Dinosaur). Spread of grazing herbivores such as zebras. 3,000,000 BC Time when Subnautica's Gargantuan Fossil was alive. 2,500,000 BC The arrival of the fearsome saber-toothed cats. 2,000,000 BC The modern lion evolves. 1,000,000 BC First reindeer. Time When Subnautica's Ancient Skeleton was alive. 800,000 BC Short-faced bears appear in North America. 210,000 BC Oldest fossils of modern humans. 200,000 BC Ryu The Cave Boy 130,000 BC The last warm period before the ice age descends upon Earth. Large trees grow as far north as Baffin Island. 125,000 BC Peak of Eemian stage interglacial. 115,000 BC Earth cools rapidly and the possibility of civilization is delayed. 100,000 BC Kars first lives at this time. 90,000 BC Esidisi first lives at this time. The Good Dinosaur 75,000 BC The first human civilization collapses. 70,000 BC The Croods 32,657 BC The last dinosaur above ground is killed by humans. 24,022 BC Star Wars: Eruption Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void Star Wars: The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 24,021 BC Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 20,000 BC Ice Age 1-5 Dinosaurs survive in a large underground cave system. 14,000 BC The Moon Cell is Created (Fate/Extella Prologue). 12,000 BC Ice Age glaciers retreat to the Arctic. Human civilization seizes its chance. 10,000 BC Brother Bear 9500 BC The saber-toothed cat goes extinct. 7000 BC Opening scene of Atlantis - The Lost Empire. 3229 BC Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire Issue 1-3 Star Wars: Crosscurrent Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: The Collected Stories Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire Issue 4-5 Star Wars: Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War 3214 BC Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon 3000 BC Early Man 2635 BC Imhotep, King Djoser’s vizier, designs Egypt’s first pyramid. 2600 BC The first swords are used in the Middle East. 2200 BC The beginning of the Xia Dynasty in China. 2000 BC Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (Ancient Egypt Levels) 1600 BC The mammoth goes extinct. The rise of Achaean civilization in Greece. 1430 BC The rise of the Hittite Empire. 1200 BC Hercules 1000 BC Atem rules Egypt (Yu-Gi-Oh) 900 BC The first cavalries come into use in Assyria. 776 BC The first Olympics are held in Greece. 690 BC The earliest aqueduct is built. 500 BC Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (Ancient Rome Levels) 475 BC God of War: Ascension 470 BC God of War: Chains of Olympus 465 BC God of War 460 BC God of War: Ghost of Sparta God of War II God of War III 400 BC Cast iron is invented in China. 266 BC Grandpa Rome and his empire conquer the entire Italian peninsula. 63 BC Israel becomes subject to Roman rule. 4 BC Jesus of Nazareth is born. 16 AD Moana 33 AD Jesus is crucified, starting the great world religion of Christianity. 79 AD The film Pompeii takes place in ancient Rome. 180 AD Gladiator 395 AD The Roman Empire is permanently divided between the east and the west. 400 AD The Sword in the Stone 476 AD Grandpa Rome dies in his final battle with Germania and his empire collapses. 500 AD Mulan 505 AD The Scandinavian hero Beowulf slays the horrendous monster Grendel and later his mother. 550 AD The Black Cauldron 555 AD Beowulf dies after slaying a dragon. 570 AD Muhammad is born. 597 AD St. Augustine becomes bishop of Canterbury and brings Christianity to Britain. 800 AD Aladdin 900 AD The Tale Of Princess Kaguya 960 AD The Sung Dynasty gains power over most of China. 972 AD Otogi Zoshi 1009 AD How to Train Your Dragon Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk 1010 AD How to Train Your Dragon: Racing For The Gold 1012 AD Dragons: Race to the Edge 1015 AD How To Train Your Dragon 2 1016 AD How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World 1094 AD Castlevania: Lament of Innocence 1130 AD The cannon is invented in China. 1174 AD (Headcanon) Sebastian Michaelis is born 1180 AD Time when Subnautica's Research Specimen Theta was alive 1190 AD Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (Feudal Japan Levels) 1191 AD Assassin’s Creed (Past) Assassin’s Creed: Bloodlines 1200 AD The giant lemur goes extinct. The feudal period begins in Japan, a time dominated by shogun warlords and samurai. Ragnarok The Animation 1300 AD Army of Darkness 1347 AD Dark Cut Europe and much of the rest of the world is ravaged by a deadly plague killing over a third of the human population. 1350 AD Sleeping Beauty 1400 AD Shrek 1-4 1438 AD The mighty Inca Empire begins its rule over the Andes. 1450 AD Castlevania Legends Brave Machu Picchu is built by the Incas. 1470 AD Hyouge Mono 1476 AD Castlevania III: Dracula’s Curse Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III 1478 AD The spanish inquisition is founded in Spain. 1479 AD Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Pachislot Akumajō Dracula I Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II 1482 AD The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1491 AD Assassin’s Creed II: Discovery 1492 AD Fall of the emirate of Granada. Columbus sails across the atlantic to north America. 1497 AD Inuyasha 1499 AD Assassin’s Creed II (Past) 1500 AD The Emperor’s New Groove 1501 AD The Emperor’s New School 1502 AD Kronk's New Groove 1510 AD Snow White 1519 AD The Road To El Dorado Spanish conquistadors under Hernán Cortés conquer the Aztec Empire in Mexico. 1533 AD The Inca Empire is conquered by Spanish conquistadors under Francisco Pizarro. 1558 AD Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (With the Blessing of a King) 1576 AD Castlevania: The Adventure Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy 1591 AD Castlevania II: Belmont’s Revenge 1600 AD Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice 1607 AD Pocahontas 1608 AD The telescope is invented in the Netherlands. 1621 AD The Pilgrims celebrate the first thanksgiving with some native Americans. 1650 AD House Of Five Leaves 1660 AD The Wild Life 1691 AD Castlevania Haunted Castle (Castlevania Series) Super Castlevania IV 1698 AD Castlevania II: Simon’s Quest 1699 AD Castlevania: Order of Shadows 1717 AD Shrek’s species of ogres go extinct. 1748 AD Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance 1765 AD Rip Van Winkle begins his twenty year sleep. 1770 AD Beauty & The Beast 1774 AD Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (House of Gerich) 1776 AD The Patriot 1780 AD The steam engine is invented by James Watt. 1781 AD Uranus discovered by humans. 1785 AD Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night Rip Van Winkle finally wakes up. 1790 AD The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow (Disney) 1792 AD Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Castlevania: Dracula X 1797 AD Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 1798 AD Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku 1800 AD Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia 1814 AD Miss Hokusai Invention of the spectroscope. 1820 AD Tangled Sighting of Antarctica. 1826 AD Photography is invented. 1830 AD Castlevania: Circle of the Moon 1837 AD The Pirates! The telegraph is invented by Samuel M. Morse. 1839 AD Frozen Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Old Friends) Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (The Outrider) Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Waiting for the Rain) Remember - Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Epilogue) Amnesia: The Dark Descent (Game) 1840 AD The Little Mermaid 1842 AD The Extraordinary Adventures Of Jules Verne 1844 AD Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness 1846 AD Neptune discovered by humans. 1852 AD Castlevania (N64) 1862 AD Alice In Wonderland 1863 AD Dark Cut 2 1868 AD Assassin’s Creed Syndicate The Meiji restoration establishes the empire of Japan. 1870 AD Cinderella 1877 AD Asaph Hall discovers the moons of Mars. 1878 AD Rurouni Kenshin 1879 AD Thomas Edison invents the light bulb. 1882 AD Tarzan 1883 AD Pinocchio 1885 AD An American Tail The first automobile is put into production. 1886 AD Amnesia: Justine 1888 AD Black Butler 1889 AD Black Butler - Book Of Circus Black Butler - Book Of Murder Black Butler - Book Of The Atlantic Home On The Range 1890 AD Steel Ball Run 1891 AD First electric power station comes online in England. 1892 AD The Dodo bird goes extinct. Hitoshi Corporation founded. 1893 AD The Jungle Book Radio transmission is invented by Tesla. 1895 AD Emma - A Victorian Romance 1896 AD The Olympics are revived in Greece after more than a thousand years of absence. 1897 AD The Great Mouse Detective Rawhide Kid Vol 2 Issue 1-4 X-Men: Apocalypse vs Dracula Issue 1-4 1899 AD Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs A scientist departs in his time machine for the year 802,701 1900 AD Peter Pan 1905 Lady & The Tramp 1908 The Wind In The Willows 1909 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 1910 The Aristocats 1912 Sun Yat-Sen establishes the republic of China, putting to an end over 2,000 years of imperial rule. Titanic Bioshock Infinite 1914 WW1 begins Atlantis - The Lost Empire (Milo Thatch’s story) 1915 Thomas The Tank Engine is built. Alpha Centauri system discovered by humans. 1916 Anastasia 1917 Castlevania: Bloodlines Reign of Winter (Pathfinder) 1918 WW1 ends 1921 101 Dalmatians 1922 The Great Gatsby 1924 The earliest circumnavigation of the world by aircraft (175 days). 1925 Balto Galaxies beyond the Milky Way are first confirmed to exist. Radio broadcasting comes into widespread use. 1926 Robert Goddard flies the first liquid fueled rocket. The Princess And The Frog Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 1927 Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald 1928 The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh The first rocket-powered plane is flown. Steamboat Willie 1929 The Barn Dance 1930 Baccano 1931 Porco Rosso 1932 Discovery of the neutron. 1934 Peculiar Penguins 1936 The computer is invented by Alan Turing. 1937 Kiki’s Delivery Service Defenders (2017 Film) 1938 Submachine 1-10 Battle Tendency First Volkswagen Beetle put into production. 1939 Kars is flung into space The Wizard Of Oz WW2 begins Indiana Jones & the Fate of Atlantis 1940 Human Torch Comics 70th Anniversary Special (Comic) Sub-Mariner: The Depths Issue 1-5 Saga of the Sub-Mariner Issue 3 Daring Mystery Comics Issue 2 (Phantom Bullet Story) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 17 (Electro Story) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 2-3 (Human Torch Stories) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 3 (The Angel & Sub-Mariner Stories) Daring Mystery Comics Issue 1 (Fiery Mask, Monako, & Flash Foster Stories) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 4 (Human Torch, The Angel, Sub-Mariner, & Ferret Stories) Daring Mystery Comics Issue 2 (Mister E, Laughing Mask, & Sky-Devils Stories) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 5 (Human Torch, The Angel, Sub-Mariner, & Ferret Stories) Mystic Comics Issue 1 (Dakor, Dynamic Man, & Flexo Stories) Marvel Mystery Comics Issue 6 (Sub-Mariner, Human Torch, The Angel, & Ferret Stories) War is Hell Issue 12 War is Hell Issue 14 Daring Mystery Comics Issue 3 (Purple Mask, Phantom Reporter, Marvex & Captain Strong) Mystic Comics Issue 2 (Mastermind Excello, Dynamic Man, Flexo, Invisible Man, & Dakor) 1941 Dumbo 1942 Bambi 1944 Fran Bow Castlevania: Portrait Of Ruin 1945 Barefoot Gen Grave Of The Fireflies WW2 ends 1946 Song Of The South 1947 India gains independence from Britain. 1948 Christopher Robin 1950 The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle Bertie the Brain Chicken Run 1952 American Horror Story: Freak Show Episode 1-9 Jet airliners are first used for commercial travel. 1953 American Horror Story: Freak Show Episode 10-13 Identification of the double helix structure of DNA. 1955 Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery Leatherface (Opening) 1956 The Polar Express Tasty Planet Forever (Pacific Basking Shark Levels) 1957 The Iron Giant 1958 My Neighbor Totoro 1959 Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea NASA is founded. 1960 Bioshock First laser invented. 1961 Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Russian astronaut Yuri Gagarin becomes the first to go to space. 1962 The Incredibles 1-2 1963 The Birds From Up On Poppy Hill 1964 The Bali tiger goes extinct. American Horror Story: Asylum Episode 1-9 Showa Monogatari 1965 American Horror Story: Asylum Episode 10-12 Leatherface 1968 Speed Racer Team Fortress 2 Bioshock 2 1969 The Love Bug Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Humans first land on the moon. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning 1971 Duel 1973 The last of the south American terror birds dies in an Argentinian zoo and goes extinct. Their only living relatives are the snipes as seen in Pixar's Up. Cutie Honey The Texas Chainsaw Massacre The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003 Film) 1974 Heidi, Girl Of The Alps LUXO is founded 1975 Jaws 1976 31 (Film) 1977 The Rescuers 1978 The Rescuers Down Under Wesker’s Report II: Part 1 Phantasm Halloween (1978 Film) Halloween II (1981 Film) 1979 Friday the 13th Jaws 2 The Iranian revolution begins. 1980 Mother (Game) 1981 The Fox & The Hound A Nightmare on Elm Street Wesker’s Report II: Part 2 The Evil Dead Evil Dead II 1982 Only Yesterday Halloween III: Season of the Witch The Thing (2011) The Thing (1982) 1983 Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: Halloween Edition Wesker’s Report II: Part 3 1984 Friday the 13th Part 2 Friday the 13th Part III Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Ghoulies Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Silent Night, Deadly Night American Horror Story: 1984 1985 Phantasm II Army of Darkness (Present Day) Untitled Goose Game Bertha The Return of the Living Dead The Return of the Living Dead Part II 1986 A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy’s Revenge Grand Theft Auto: Vice City The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 LUXO, Jr. Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 1987 Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Maximum Overdrive Red’s Dream 1988 Oliver & Company A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master Wesker’s Report II: Part 4 Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers Ghoulies II Zombie 5: Killing Birds Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead Phantasm IV: Oblivion Phantasm V: Ravager (Past) 1989 Friday the 13th: A New Beginning A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers Zombie 4: After Death The Brave Little Toaster 1990 Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Nightmares on Elm Street Issues 1-2 Wesker’s Report II: Part 5 Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3 Jaws 3-D Jaws: The Revenge Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation Cube Zero 1991 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go To College City Hunter Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker The end of the cold war and fall of the USSR. The gulf war. 1992 Yu Yu Hakusho Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out First confirmed human observation of an exoplanet. 1993 Five Nights at Freddy’s Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location Groundhog Day Jurassic Park The European Union is founded. Leprechaun Return of the Living Dead 3 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! 1994 Leprechaun 2 Earthbound The first smartphone, IBM Simon, is released to the public. Ghoulies IV Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995 Toy Story Whisper Of The Heart Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Silver Eyes Nightmares on Elm Street Issues 3-6 Fate/Zero ADW Arsenal is founded. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Leprechaun 3 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 1996 Megami Ibunroku Persona Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Twisted Ones The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Cardcaptor Sakura The internet comes into widespread use. 1997 Clamp School Detectives Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood The Lost World: Jurassic Park The first mars rover mission, Pathfinder, touches down on the red planet. Grand Theft Auto Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I Cube (Film) 1998 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Antz A Bug’s Life Yu-Gi-Oh Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Resident Evil 0 Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil BIO HAZARD The Wicked North Sea Resident Evil Outbreak Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 Resident Evil 2 Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Resident Evil: Survivor Resident Evil CODE: Veronica Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Phantasm V: Ravager (Future) 1999 Hellsing Digimon Toy Story 2 Super Yo-Yo Freddy’s Dead: The Final Nightmare Persona 2 Innocent Sin/Persona 2 Eternal Punishment Grand Theft Auto 2 2000 Ghost Stories Thomas & The Magic Railroad Final Destination 5 Final Destination Grand Theft Auto: Advance Leprechaun in the Hood Penumbra (Game) 2001 Spirited Away Jurassic Park III Final Destination 2 Halloween: Resurrection Grand Theft Auto III Penumbra: Overture Penumbra: Black Plague Penumbra: Requiem Children of the Living Dead Fruits Basket Islamic terrorists launch attacks on U.S cities using four Boeing 767 aircraft. 2002 Lilo & Stitch Duel Masters Azumanga Daioh SpaceX is founded. Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Resident Evil: Dead Aim My Little Eye (Film) Digimon Frontier BNL is founded Chocolate Underground Cube 2: Hypercube 2003 BIOHAZARD UMBRELLA CHRONICLES: Prelude to the fall Wesker’s Extra Report Finding Nemo Jigsaw (Past segment) Saw (Short film) Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Freddy vs. Jason Leprechaun Back 2 Tha Hood Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis Completion of the human genome project. First cases of White Chlorination Syndrome begin to appear. 2004 Finding Dory On The Run Bleach Saw Saw - The Video Game Fate/Stay Night Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil 4 2005 Wolves go extinct in Japan. Saw II – Flesh & Blood Saw 2 Wallace & Gromit Angela’s Diary (Resident Evil Series) Resident Evil: Degeneration Final Destination 3 Supernatural Season 1 Episode 1-5 Madagascar Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan 2006 Supernatural Season 1 Episode 6-22 Happy Feet Saw 3 Saw 4 Saw 5 Saw 6 Tasty Planet Supernatural Season 2 Episode 1-10 Ouran Highschool Host Club Over The Hedge Riddle School 1-5 Riddle Transfer 1-2 Madagascar 2 2007 Bakugan Supernatural Season 2 Episode 11-22 Toy Story 3 Saw 3D Ratatouille Fermat's Room (2007 Film) Supernatural Season 3 Episode 1-8 Halloween (2007 Film) Primeval Dinosaur King Madagascar 3 2008 Supernatural Season 3 Episode 9-16 Toy Story 4 Bolt Yu-Gi-Oh GX Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Experience Kijuju Supernatural Season 4 Episode 1-16 Halloween II (2009 Film) Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: The Lost & Damned Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Hobo 1-7 (Flash Game Series) 2009 The Pout-Pout Fish Supernatural Season 4 Episode 17-22 Resident Evil 5 Up The Killing Room (Film) Kimi Ni Todoke Persona 3 Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors The Final Destination Kill Theory (Film) Supernatural Season 5 Episode 1-10 Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars The Tournament (2009 Film) 2010 Supernatural Season 5 Episode 11-22 The Secret World Of Arrietty BIOHAZARD THE STAGE Resident Evil: Damnation Supernatural Season 6 Episode 1-12 Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds (Modern Day Levels) Uta No Prince Sama 2011 The Toolache wallaby goes extinct. Supernatural Season 6 Episode 13-22 Madoka Magica Happy Feet 2 Rango Persona 4 Persona 4 Anime Completion of the international space station. Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Las Plagas: Organisms at War Supernatural Season 7 Episode 1-8 American Horror Story: Murder House Episode 1-10 Penguindrum 2012 Supernatural Season 7 Episode 9-23 American Horror Story: Murder House 11-12 Wreck-It-Ralph Assassin’s Creed (Present) Assassin’s Creed II (Present) Submachine: 32 Chambers Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire Resident Evil: Umbrella Corps American Horror Story: Asylum Episode 13 Supernatural Season 8 Episode 1-8 K Project Voyager 1 becomes the first human made spacecraft to cross into interstellar space. Diabolik Lovers The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3D 2013 Supernatural Season 8 Episode 9-23 Turbo Free! Iwatobi Swim Club The new One WTC in New York is completed standing at a symbolic 1,776 feet tall. Resident Evil 6 American Horror Story: Coven Episode 1-9 The Human Race (Film) Supernatural Season 9 Episode 1-12 Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto V Online Evil Dead (2013) Bloodlad 2014 Supernatural Season 9 Episode 13-23 American Horror Story: Coven Episode 10-13 Spumwack’s Universe Death Clock Starts, 4 minutes later the 1st Clock finishes, 22.75 Hours later the second clock ends. Penguins Of Madagascar When Marnie Was There BIOHAZARD heavenly island Resident Evil 7: Biohazard (Past DLC) Resident Evil: Vendetta American Horror Story: Roanoke Episode 1-5 (Actual Events) Supernatural Season 10 Episode 1-11 Leprechaun: Origins Yo-Kai Watch Tasty Blue Courage (Indie Horror Game) The Forgotten: Project of the Damned (Indie Game) The 3rd Clock of the Universal Death Clock finishes. 2015 Supernatural Season 10 Episode 12-23 Inside Out The Shaun The Sheep Movie Jurassic World BIOHAZARD THE EXPERIENCE Circle (Film) American Horror Story: Apocalypse Episode 10 (Current Events) American Horror Story: Hotel American Horror Story: Roanoke Episode 1-5 (Reenactments) Supernatural Season 11 Episode 1-10 Ash vs. the Evil Dead Season 1-3 2016 Supernatural Season 11 Episode 11-23 The Secret Life Of Pets 1-2 Persona 5 Solar Impulse 2 becomes the first solar-powered aircraft to circle the world. Fate/Grand Order The Belko Experiment American Horror Story: Episode 6-10 Supernatural Season 12 Episode 1-8 Piper Hamelin Organization formed to fight Legion appearances 2017 Supernatural Season 12 Episode 9-23 Jigsaw Resident Evil 7: Biohazard The First Purge American Horror Story: Cult Supernatural Season 13 Episode 1-17 Escape Room (2017 Will Wernick Film) Escape Room (2017 Peter Dukes Film) Coco Harry Potter & the Cursed Child American Horror Story: Apocalypse Episode 4-8 2018 American Horror Story Apocalypse Episode 9 First automobile (a Tesla) sent into space by SpaceX. Supernatural Season 13 Episode 18-23 MUSICAL BIOHAZARD ~ Voice of Gaia ~ Wreck-It-Ralph 2 Small animal life from Earth imported to Chordonia Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Supernatural Season 14 Episode 1-10 Halloween (2018 Film) Leprechaun Returns IDOLISH 7 Tasty Planet Forever (Worlds 1-4 & 6) Duck Duck Goose 2019 Supernatural Season 14 Episode 11-20 Escape Room (2019 Film) Shaun The Sheep - Farmageddon Humans capture the first picture of a black hole. Undertale (Genocide Route) Undertale: True Genocide (Fan Game) Undertale (Pacifist Route) Undertale Red LEDs dominate the lighting industry. 6AM (Indie Horror Game) Hollow Head (Indie Horror Game) Shinkalion Understory (Undertale Fan Game) This universe is discovered in secret by a team of 2-3 humans from another timeline Ghost of Tomorrow (Indie Horror Game) 2020 The last Scrat dies in an Alaskan zoo and goes extinct. Yandere Simulator Over 4,000 exoplanets have been discovered by various countries. American Horror Story: Apocalypse Episode 1 Perfect Dark Zero The Euclid Space Telescope reveals new insights into dark matter and energy. Perfect Dark: Initial Vector Spies In Disguise 2020-2040 The Arctic is becoming fully free of sea ice.Category:History Category:Events